Mass Effect: Abyss Chronicles
by Soulimpared
Summary: What are you afraid of? Can't face what is being placed in front of you? Face your destiny and take that faithful step forward and reveal to yourself the meaning of trust, honor and love. Witness this story of continuation of Mass Effect and see the end.
1. Relapse into Existance

**Mass Effect: Abyss Chronicles**

**A/N: I do not own anything of this and all credit for characters are to Bioware. **

**Chapter One: Relapse into Existance**

The night of space spoke quiet whispers into Jerome Shepard's ear as he slowly felt himself slip into the comforts of sleep. His body felt sore from his previous mission and yet he couldn't find it within himself to ignore the upcoming one that seemed much closer than he anticipated. Either way, his story wasn't over.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" asked a familiar voice.

Shepard didn't bother to open his eyes, the soothing calm voice of Liara quickly alerted him of her presence.

"What do you need?" he asked knowing this wasn't a very nice way to say "good job".

"I just wanted to see if you were alright. It's only been a week since we completed our last mission together but you have been isolating yourself from everyone since, including me."

He sighed. No matter how much he tried to hide his emotions he knew the quick wits of an Asari would overcome his mental barriers. He knew he couldn't keep himself from everyone for long but the guilt of letting the council and countless others die because of himself still struck dear to his emotions.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. We still got one hell of a battle to face and I can't let you go soft on me." he said not letting his gaze be taken away from the space scenery. Although he wanted not to see her he could still see her obviously disappointed expression through the windows reflection.

"Shepard, you don't have to place your guard up with me. Don't you remember what happened between you and I? Didn't that mean anything? I'm not sure why you humans act the way you do but I still feel the same about you. Why not just open up and tell me what's really bothering you?" she said firmly. This was the first time he had heard Liara speak with such an affirmative approach.

The truth was he felt unsure. Unsure of the course he had taken. Unsure if his decisions have ultimately made him better or worse in the eyes of everyone in the Traverse. He knew the Ambassador was already constructing a new council most likely filled with humans. Although it never crossed him before it now seemed to be the only thing he could navigate in his mind. How are the other species reaction towards this sudden move? It couldn't be well, how would it be to suddenly loose a council and then accept a new one but with the only interests of humans? No doubt the humans managed to save the entire Traverse in what to be a seemingly Armageddon like prophecy but it still seemed overbearing.

"Liara, you said you never knew your 'father' parent right?" he asked.

"That's correct."

"You only had your mother Benezia and you became a archaeologist to spite her."

"Well in some circumstances that is correct."

"Your path in life was determined by your mother."

"I admit that's a legit look upon it."

"I never knew my parents. So I could not have them to lead me anywhere. I came from a gang back on Earth and from there my whole life has been centered on blunt responses. What if I finally realized that I had made a mistake? What if my regret has finally come back to haunt me?"

"We all have regrets, Shepard. We all make mistakes and it doesn't mean you're not a great person because of it. It just means you're sincere about the future of everyone.

"Yeah well, I just hope I don't live to regret my past."

"Commander! Distress signal from the Citadel!" said Joker over the intercom.

"Patch it through, Joker."

Shepard quickly stood as his ear caught hints of static from overhead.

"Commander. We need your ass back here immediately! We have a problem, we have a rouge mercenary here claiming to know you and she has refused to stop firing upon the embassy until you meet with her."

How he hated being the center of attention. Being a spectre surely did come with inevitable conflicts and endless resolve.

"Alright, Joker tell everyone we're headed to the Citadel. Tell the Embassy to temporarily shut down its emergency defenses. We're going in fast and silent."

After reaching a number of relays the sights of the Citadel soon came into vision. Shepard stared intently out of the cockpit windows hoping to find the fastest way to get into the Embassy without alerting this "rouge" mercenary. The Normandy soared into the docking bay but instead of docking he redirected towards a series of waste disposing vents. He took a moment to plan out the infiltration in his mind but was quickly interrupted by a strong voice behind him.

"You sure about this, Commander?" Chief Williams questioned.

"I'm sure," he said turning over to his crew, "Tali and Garrus, suit up and follow me."

"What about me?" asked Ashley.

"Stay here and entertain Joker."

This suggestion clearly insulted her but Shepard did not take the time to evaluate what he said. He quickly suited up and headed out onto the Citadel's haul.

Moments later he found himself jamming the opening of a vent open and stealthily sliding himself into the light. He motioned for Tali and Garrus to follow but quickly withdrew his demand once he noticed a woman wearing military-like armor walking past him. He looked around and realized he was within the shopping emporium close to the Consort Halls. He quickly placed his back against a shopping console and gestured for his crew to hold. Tali nodded as she quickly elbowed Garrus to back up.

Shepard knew the Presidium had already been evacuated so his need to be careful wasn't as great. He peered out from behind the console when he noticed her back was turned.

"Hold it!" demanded Shepard.

The woman immediately lifted her hands only holding her rifle with her finger.

This was too easy... what was she planning?

"I'm going to assume you're Commander Shepard?" asked the female mercenary.

Shepard held up his pistol while mouthing for Tali and Garrus to make an appearance.

"Yeah and what of it? Why the hell are you here shooting up the place? You're lucky the Citadel's defenses are still under construction from the incident a few weeks ago. Now tell me, what do you want?"

She turned around wearing a mischief smile.

"You don't remember your little sister's voice?"

"She's lying, neutralize her." said Tali as she withdrew her own pistol from her holster.

"I wouldn't do that. I've been searching for you for years and this is how you welcome me? Not the type of warm welcomes huh? Then again, you never were." she said.

"I don't have a sister, if anything my family has been gone since I was a kid."

This only made this strangely enigmatic woman smile even wider.

"Ah, ya see. That's where you're wrong. Don't you remember? The gang? Don't you remember there being only one girl in it? Guess who would that be?" she said gesturing to herself.

Suddenly he felt his mind slowly begin to halt his reasoning. He did indeed remembered only there being one female in the group but why couldn't he link that? He would've known if that was his sister how come he couldn't link that girl with this one.

"You're not here to do anything illegal, are you? And you didn't hurt anyone?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Commander, do you think this is wise?" asked Tali.

"I agree, this is taking a risk. You might attract unwanted attention if you were to let this slide."  
said Garrus.

Shepard didn't know what it was but he felt something oddly familiar about this woman.

"What's your name?"

"Eve"

The name sent chills down his back, it meant something, not at this moment but he knew it would have meaning later whatever that meant. Just then he heard rapid footsteps and then to his dismay the Ambassador reared his head.

"Commander Shepard! Who is this and why the hell are you not arresting her!" he said with his wispy voice.

"She's fine, she's with us." he said not wanting to dwell into specifics. He desperately wanted to talk with her alone.

"What? She was just here firing in the Embassy lobby and you say she's with you? Hardly justifiable!" he continued.

**BOOM.**

Everyone ducked as a massive explosion caught them all off guard. Shepard quickly regained balance as he saw smoke and debris spill from the Citadel tower. Without thinking he withdrew his pistol and darted for the elevator. He was soon caught up by his mystery mercenary who managed to slide under the elevator door before it shut behind him.

"What are you doing? You're going to get in the way." he said.

"Shut up and if you're good I'll show you what I can do." she remarked.

Moments later the two of them exited from the elevator doors, they both ducked behind a pillar to avoid the incoming shots hurled at them.

"They knew we were coming!" called Shepard.

"Eve! My name is Eve!" she said ignoring him, "It's the Geth, they're still acting!"

A tight knot shot through his stomach. The Geth? How? He thought they were gone for at least until the Reapers arrived.

Eve then jumped from her hiding spot sprinting into the gunfight. Shepard followed providing cover fire. Indeed his worst nightmare was realized, Geth appeared from behind pillars blindly shooting at them. The two ducked behind the central floral piece.

"How the hell did you know the Geth were here?" he asked as he squeezed off several blind shots.

"They sort of followed me. No time to explain, let's get rid of them." she replied. Shepard stood to fire but was relieved when he spotted the Normandy hovering just outside the viewing glass at the end of the tower. Suddenly a barrage of bullets and hellfire rained upon them hitting all of the Geth in a fiery wave.

"Got ya covered." laughed Joker.


	2. Alliance

**Chapter Two: Alliance**

Shepard paced around the comm room while sneaking glances at Eve who sat placidly playfully watching him. Already he felt like stuffing a paper bag over his mouth to calm himself.

"Who are you really?" he asked finally forcing himself to stand still, "Don't tell me you're my sister because I know that's a lie."

She looked down.

"You got me, I just said that to get into the Embassy." she said.

"I knew it," he sighed, "I was actually looking forward to catching up but like everything in the Traverse nothing can be taken lightly the first time."

"Well, don't get me wrong. You did have a sister but she died on Acuze. I think you heard about that right?"

He rubbed his temples, he knew very well about the tragedy of Acuze but he never knew she was part of it.

"So, what do you want exactly?"

"I actually admire you and I wanted to ask if I can join your crew?"

Shepard felt overwhelming anger rise within him. Was she serious? She used an excuse about his family just to ask him to join his crew? He wouldn't stand for that.

"I hope you know you're not leaving the Citadel unscathed." he said drumming his fingers over the comm console.

"Wait, before you rant and rave at me. I just want you to know something."

"And what the hell is that?"

"Your sister and I were best friends. We traveled all over after we realized you had gone into the service to look for you and after the incident at Acuze she asked me to find you."

"You're lying.." Shepard whispered. Now he felt like there wasn't a barrier of secrecy anymore. Was she telling him the truth now?

"No, Shepard. Her name was Carmela Shepard. Private of the Human Alliance sent over to Acuze from Earth. Her last transmission to me was to find you... listen."

She lifted her forearm summoning a transparent omni-tool, his eyes widened, those were only issued to the Alliance Navy. She tapped several tabs and suddenly the room echoed with static.

"Eve, I just landed on Acuze and I'm headed towards our base. It was a good idea to take separate missions to spread out our search so you do your thing in the Gamma Cluster. I'll let you know if anything happens. Oh, before I forget, I honestly think something is wrong about this place so just in case anything happens just go on and find my brother. I doubt something bad will happen since I'm really bad at these gut feeling things but just go on. Tell him I love him and I can't wait to meet him. Private out."

Shepard felt himself rush with emotions. He felt himself loosing control so he immediately turned around. That voice. He remembered. It was her. The only family he had left was gone before he could do anything about it.

"Why didn't she just report herself as Shepard? They would've brought her to me." he said clutching his fist trying to withhold himself from breaking down.

"They wouldn't have allowed her to join the service if they found out a street rat was a relative of yours."

"That's not true, I came from the same background as her."

"True, the only difference is you were drafted. The service had no choice at the time but now since they do they have more restrictions. She had to use an alias but she did it to save you from demotion."

Just then Liara and Ashley entered the room unaware of the sudden tension that was brought in their wake.

"Commander? Is everything alright?" asked Ashley.

All he could do was nod, he couldn't find it to say anything afraid that his real emotions might spill over ruining his position. He knew both her and Liara were staring at him and at Eve, he could sense the hostility already beginning to arise from the conflict.

"T'soni, Williams," he began, "we are headed for Noveria. But before anything I want you two to leave."

He pointed at Williams and Eve who nodded swiftly leaving Liara to stand at the entranceway looking unmoved by the sudden command.

"Shepard, I heard what she was telling you. Are you sure she's a reliable source?" she asked.

He exploded with rage throwing his gun onto the floor. He turned to her feeling his tears run down his face knowing very well it alarmed her to see him this way.

"Why are you asking me that? Don't you play coy with me! You don't think I know when you saw into my mind when you wanted your precious Prothean vision? I KNOW WHAT YOU SAW! You saw more than that, you saw my life and yet you said NOTHING! You knew about her didn't you? And you kept this a secret from me?" he bellowed.

Liara became nervous, his eyes reigned passion and sorrow and yet there was nothing in her power to remedy it. It was true. The moment she had gone into his mind to see that Prothean vision all those weeks ago she had also seen his life from since he was a child. She had seen it all even the memories hidden in his subconscious mind. She did see someone rather close to him, she did see someone who resembled him. Why hadn't she said anything? Was it to halt the further complications that would arise if she were to mention it? Was it because she knew the quest to stop Saren would be suspended because of misjudged priorities?

"Wait. Right before we destroyed Sovereign you told me I should save the council. You knew that would annihilate a majority of our fleet. Did you think Eve was apart of that? Huh? Did you think if she died that secret will remain hidden? What are you planning?"

"Commander! How could you make such a claim? We've been through a lot and this is what I receive? For your own knowledge you were the one who saved me! Would it make sense for someone who was conspiring against you to lay back in danger of being killed by the Geth? Why am I the one being questioned? That woman had Geth following her and yet you still fail to see that she may be the catalyst in this who conflict?!"

He stood several feet away, his gun in his hand.

"Get the hell off my ship."

"What! Commander come to your senses!"

He cocked the pistol making it glow.

"I said you're relieved. Leave."

"You cannot be serious."

He shot at her feet."

"You've gone insane! How can you take the situation so extreme without listening to me?"

He lifted his arm aiming squarely at her chest.

"I said LEAVE."

The Normandy echoed with several shots.


	3. Careful

**Chapter Three: Careful**

**Hey, let me know what you think. **

Liara sat quietly holding her knees up to her chest. His anger, his emotions, these things she never saw from him came out to attack her like she was some kind of traitor. It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to keep it a secret. She thought it was information best left alone but it would seem her scientific approach about things only made things worse.

She lifted her eyes to see the slowly glowing controls of the computers and automatically she felt a soothing commodity rush into her. She only wanted to be around machines, she was no good at socializing, she just wanted to go back to researching her real love. The Protheans.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

She looked up and through the darkness she could make out the dimmed outline of Chief Williams.

"Good evening. I'm fine just sitting here." she said trying to rid herself of further watery responses.

"Liara, I know what happened and it's not your fault whatsoever. The Commander has been through a lot and there is no blame to be placed anywhere." said Ashley and she leaned up against an adjacent wall.

"I guess I'm still in shock. I never seen him act like that."

"Well, to be honest none of us have been here long enough to say that for sure. But if anything, Humans don't like to be held in the dark about anything especially if it pertains to anything personal."

"I pretty much figured that out."

"Don't worry, you're still with us. I just caution you about being around the Commander for a while."

That's right, Williams didn't know about her and the Commander.

"I thought you didn't like aliens." commented Liara.

"Well, there's no point in disliking them. We can be allies."

Liara nodded as she felt a sudden smile lift her spirits.

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, I best be getting up to the mess hall before that new girl eats it all. Ever since she's been here she's been digging that food down her throat faster than a space rat." she said walking back towards the elevator.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

Something didn't feel right.

Something didn't add up.

Eve drummed her fingers along the railing of the stairs leading to the mess hall. She was getting nervous. If that Asari could read memories then it was possible her cover could be blown. She looked around. It was already difficult enough to kill Shepard by himself let alone aboard with a crew. She needed a new plan.

Most of the crew were upstairs on the bridge so her level of discreet wasn't so high. She knew Shepard was in his quarters and most probably in a foul mood but either way her move would have to happen sooner rather than later. She casually walked towards his quarters. Now is the time.

"Commander? May I have a word?" she whispered.

"Yeah, come in."

He seemed to be much better but she still tightened her ankle where her hidden knife shook nervously.

She walked in realizing he was sitting at his laptop carelessly surfing through anonymous files. She could commit the deed right now, oh, how her employers would be pleased. Knowing that she alone managed to kill the mighty Commander Shepard of the Alliance Fleet with a single blow to the neck. The fake Geth soldiers at the Citadel, his fake sister's message, her motive... all well rehearsed and choreographed to the slightest detail. It was too bad really, she was beginning to like him.

"How are you doing?" she asked trying to bask in the moment.

"Fine, just fine. Excuse my little episode I hope it didn't bring much attention. I just get worked up that's all. Let me tell you though, you're pretty good with a gun." he said.

Good, just flatter her, maybe she won't blow your brains out for now or at least that was what he was hoping. He felt bad after treating Liara like that but it was necessary, he didn't want to alert the crew of an assassin on board.

"Oh, thank you. But I really want to get to know you better since I know your sister talked about you so much." she said.

What a liar.

He didn't bother turning around to face her. He wanted her to think that she had the upper hand. Turns out he had other plans as he slowly tightened his grip on his gun which he held on his lap.

Eve stared at the back of his head. It would be so easy to just kill him. She wanted to feel his blood all over her, to give her that ecstasy she needed for that pleasurable high she desired to the bitter extent. She wanted to taste it.

"Oh, really? What did she say about me?" he asked slightly smiling.

She began to pace the room while keeping her gaze on him.

"Wow, where do I begin?" she said laughing. She was beginning to enjoy this little game. Why not have a littler conversation with a dead man?

"She always said you were strong willed. Strong in almost every possible category except one"

"And what would that category be?"

"Emotion."

"Ah, I've heard that one before. You know, I sorta do things in a renegade type fashion or so I've been told."

She slowly withdrew her blade holding it between her slender fingers, her black nail polish gleaming from the computer screen.

He tightened his grip.

"I find that deeply attractive." she said. She bent over him while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you? I'm glad, I need someone here to keep me extra company if you know what I mean." he said smiling.

She smiled.

Liara felt her heart drop as she watched the whole scene unveil before her eyes. How could he? She loved him, her first romantic interest was falling apart right at her feet. She thought they met something. She thought she met her partner, the one that would hold her, the one that would hug her, love her. What did she do wrong?

What did she do wrong...?

She slowly backed away from the door and quietly faded into the darkness of the ship's interior.

Shepard quickly grabbed her hand and withdrew his gun from his concealed lap and held it above his shoulder where her head rested. He could tell she was surprised, her stunned silence spoke volumes.

"I know your not working for the Shadow Broker considering I helped him once in the past so who's your boss?" he asked fiercely.

"How the fuck did you know? I did nothing to give myself away, how the hell did you figure me out?" she spat.

He smashed the butt of his pistol right into her face causing her to yell out. He then squeezed her hand to quiet her.

"That's not the answer to my question. I'm gonna ask you one more time, who's your boss? Give me a bullshit answer and I'll blow your head all over my walls."

She breathed through her teeth, fury engaging her.

"I swear I'll kill you. I'm going to kill you and then that blue bitch."

Shepard jammed his elbow against her face breaking her nose. He could feel her blood rushing down his shoulder. His temper was rising, just give her one more chance.

He kept his eyes straight, he didn't want to see her face in fear he might get grossed by the blood.

"Now, you got a break there. I'm going to ask you one more time. Who's your boss?"

"Screw you."

Shepard pushed his chair back pushing the female assassin to the floor, her blade slid across the floor like frictionless ice. She dove for it but yelled once the Commander stomped on her hand ceasing her action. He peered down at her.

"In case you were wondering, you had a few loop holes in your story. First of all, my real sister died when she was child and that message you played was yours under a voice altercation program. The only reason I didn't kill you on the Citadel is because knowing there was still people like you around meant there's still cleaning up to do."

"I'll kill you, I swear I will."

"Yeah? Good luck trying to figure that one out."

He shot her.


	4. A little Yet more

Chapter Four: A little yet more

Shepard casually entered the bridge tossing his gun over to Garrus who stood confused at the gesture.

"Tell Doctor Chakwa to examine the girl in my quarters, she has a few wounds that need to be attended to."

"Right away."

"Alright, did Joker place in the coordinates for Noveria? We need to head over there on the double."

The whole crew seemed hesitant.

"Why Noveria?" asked Tali as she approached him.

"You know that new girl, she was working for someone and judging from her uniform it seemed privately own. Noveria is the only planet that's exclusively own. Why not take a look?" he said, "Where's Liara?"

"I'm not sure, she came by through here but I don't remember exactly."

"You know for a scientist she sure does know how to be somewhere when she's not needed."

"Commander, you have that smirk on your face. What are you planning?" asked Williams as she playfully nudged him.

"If there's someone trying to get me then it must be about the Reapers, maybe that person has more information that could help. We don't have much time anyway. We don't know when the Reapers are going to strike nor when even they're going to appear. Since our fleet is limited I'm guessing I'm going to need to find recruits."

As he turned he realized that everyone in the haul were now focusing on words like some sort of trance. The words of a leader. That empty feeling he had earlier was gone. This was what he wanted. This was what he lived for. To lead.

"Alright crew, listen carefully, we cannot rest because as you all know there's an even greater force approaching and it's much stronger than Sovereign and Saren. The last battle weakened our defenses and has completely taken out the Traverse Council leaving it without a leader. Our own Ambassador and Captain have begun preparations for the future but I've given myself the responsibility of giving them a fleet to defend our home. What do you say? Ready for another mission?"

Everyone held agreeable expressions and some even smiled and nodded which was a drastic change for him. But one thing bothered him, someone was missing.

Liara.

The Asari scientist peered down at the alcoholic beverage between her fingers. She had never drank before but she assumed this was something one would do at that moment. She held it for a moment trying to ignore the couple next to her. Their flirting was beginning to annoy her in fact.

She took a small sip from her champagne glass and made a face. How it burned her throat and yet she found satisfaction in it.

She took another sip. And another.

"I've waited so long for you." said the man next to her.

"So have I, I just can't believe I hadn't seen it sooner." said his companion who stood close.

"I wanted to surprise you but I can't wait any longer."

"What is it?"

Liara didn't want to satisfy her curiosity, she already felt a deep depression.

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course, I will indeed."

The Asari turned her head slightly to see the couple embrace passionately. How could they carry such an affair in public? Then again, she was in Flux and no one really was paying enough attention to realize anything.

She swung her glass over lips to relinquish the last of her drink and swallowed hard.

"Are you alright?" said the bartender as he polished a glass.

She hadn't noticed but there were tears falling onto the counter like small beads. How pathetic. She was crying in public, what a child.

"I'm fine, just a little under," was the only thing she could say.

"Are you sure? Your kind is a very strong hearted race, I've never seen an Asari so down in the dumps."

"It's because of you damn humans."

The club silenced for a moment.

"Whoa, I'm sorry if I imposed. Didn't mean anything." he said as he walked away evidently taken aback by the comment.

"How you doing, pretty girl?" asked a voice.

Liara sarcastically turned to see a man smiling next to her. His appearance screamed player and snob but this didn't stop the drink from getting to her.

"If you buy me one more you can call me that again." she said in monotonous voice.

The man smiled as he slapped a few credits onto the counter.

"You got a deal. Bartender! Another of whatever this beautiful Asari wants." he said clapping his hands together feeling he was going to gain some action tonight.

She eyed him with an undisclosed expression.

"What do you want?" she asked grasping her newly purchased drink.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to make your day if you don't mind."

"Oh? How noble of you. Tell me how can you make this scientist's day? Just do it before I forget to acknowledge you though." she said smiling at her own wittiness.

"Well, it's a grand night. You seem to be bored here. Why not let me show you a good time?" he said leaning closer to her.

She leaned away still holding her glass to her lips. She started to adore the taste of wine.

"If you mind discussing such a thing I might consider it. Otherwise do what you humans do and get lost."

She smirked, all that studying on how humans converse was paying off.

"Oh come on baby. Don't be like that." he said placing his hand on hers.

She looked down at it and then at him while lifting a brow.

"I have a gun close by. You might want to reconsider what you do here." she said now unconsciously licking the rim of her glass.

"Ha, I love those jokes. Don't worry, you got some of that wine on your lips. Let me get that for you." he said. A sudden red flag triggered in her mind but due to her lack of experience to handle these situations she couldn't react in time.

The feelings of someone else's lips on hers sent a massive surge of surprise ecstasy through her body. Something unparalleled but she couldn't find the strength to pull away.

"How's it going?" asked Shepard.

Liara's stomach dropped. She opened her eyes to see the Commander standing over them with an aggravated smile. You know, one of those sinisterly forced smiles that screams silent rage.

"C-Commander!" she yelled.

"Hey buddy, what do you want?"

**BOOM. **

The love jock soared through the air and landed on the other side of the bar hitting most of the hanging glass along the way.

Shepard then turned to her and smiled.

"Ready to go?"


	5. Together

**Chapter Five: Together**

**A/N: Hey guys, if people who have read my last fan fic and want it to continue please e-mail me and i'll consider it, the reason I have not continued it was due to lack of interest. If you also have any suggestions about a fanfic you would like me to write about your suggestions are appreciated. And if you like this story then drop in some cristism if you like. I'm still an amateur writer who loves advice and indeed I like what you think about my story. To everyone who likes my stories it's indeed your thoughts and comments motivate me to continue. Thank you. **

Liara tried to find the right words to say as she trailed Shepard who was walking quite fast towards the docking bay. His silence only emphasized the complexity of the situation and even though she had every right to be upset with him it still seemed to be her fault.

"Shepard, it wasn't what you thought." she said trying to gain ground on him.

"It's fine, we just need to get back to the Normandy. There's work to be done." he said. The two of them stepped into the docking bay elevator and stood quietly. She tried to stand still but all she could feel was her eyes constantly gazing back up at him. How this awkward silence was becoming deafening.

"I'm sorry if I caused you anything." she said in an almost whisper.

"It's fine, let's focus on our mission."

"Stop playing games with me." she demanded.

"I'm not, I rather be focused on more important things."

"I'm not important to you?"

He finally looked at her. His strong stare, his strong features finally connecting with her. Her sudden thrust of anger was soon replaced by intimidation. There was something about him that she was sure never surfaced with any other person and that was the way he looked at her. She remembered those same eyes, how they stared into her own soul like a giant book between his hands. Her legs felt weak and her heart began to do laps.

"That will never happen" he said.

She felt his breath graze against her neck and the feelings of what happened that night several weeks ago soon crept into her memory. She felt his body inch towards her and her sudden lust for him exceeded everything.

"Shepard..."

Their lips hovered close.

The doors opened.

Ashely stood with an flustered expression.

Liara and Shepard quickly broke apart but the damage had been done.

"Oh, no please. Do continue. I'm sorry for interrupting but you do know this is a public service elevator." said Williams as she gave Shepard a sarcastic smile and Liara a wince of frustration.

Moments later the Normandy hummed and hissed presenting itself ready to launch back into the Traverse. The crew seemed oblivious to the hostility tension created by the glares Chief Williams constantly gave to the Asari. Other than that... things were peachy.

"Commander, we've just cleared the first Mu Relay." said Joker over the intercom.

"Perfect, let me know when we arrive."  
"Yes, sir."

Shepard glanced around the comm room. Everyone seemed to be present. Might as well get on with the briefing.

"Alright, we already know there's still people out there who didn't appreciate what we've done to stop this premature war between man and machine... apparently. I don't know about you guys but someone wants me dead..."

Liara flinched.

"Trust me, the way I act towards people, I would want myself dead too. But hey, I did what I had to do to get answers. Anyway, as you all know we had a spy on board."

Almost everyone seemed confused by the statement. Shepard sighed.

"Okay, raise your hand if you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Nearly everyone did.

"Alright, scratch that. We're headed to Noveria on a suspected lead. There has to be someone there that's standing in our way to stop the Reapers. We also need to find recruits and whoever is left will have to do."

He dismissed everyone and took a seat at the comm console. He thought he was alone until he felt a pair of long, slender arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Hi" said Liara.

"Hello."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, what are you doing?"

She looked around playfully.

"It would seem like I'm with you."

"So it seems."

Their lips met with a warm embrace and a sudden feeling of love filled her.

"You still don't have any conflict with being with an Asari?" she asked smiling.

"You know I don't." he said.

"You don't even mind it that when you do finally go I'll be here?"

"No at all, you'll carry on my legacy."

She blushed.

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled slyly.

"You know what I mean."

They then lost themselves as they continued to lock lips, heat generated between them as Liara sat herself on his lap caressing his hair and unbuttoning several latches from her work coat.

"Commander! Doctor Chakwa needs you." said Joker.

Both of them sighed as Shepard stood to heed the call.

Moments later he found himself in the medical wing of the Normandy. He walked in and immediately the spy he nearly killed in his room was now cowering in a corner, a bag of morphine needled into her arm.

"I found this while sewing up her wounds." said Chakwa as she picked up a small computer chip with pliers. Shepard looked at it closely.

"A Neuron Transmitter? You telling me she was being manipulated? Against her free will?"

"Yes and now this poor girl has to go through recovery."

Shepard peered over to see the estranged Eve huddling in a corner, her face was clearly taken by fear and confusion.

"Are you really Shepard?" she asked.

"I'm guessing you don't remember anything?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He walked over to her and knelt down.

"If you can tell me who did this to you, you'll live a long healthy life."

"I don't know."

He withdrew his pistol from his holster.

"You're going to tell me, its whether or not you do it in a good way."

She stared into the barrel of his gun.

"You promise you'll let me go?"

"Promise."

She sniffled.

"Saren."


	6. Real Beginning

**Chapter Six: Real Beginning**

**A/N: I'm glad everyone is enjoying my story and thank you all for the reviews. I just hope this story continues to satisfy your interests. **

Shepard stared blankly at her, words could not dictate what he wanted to say. He clutched his pistol steadily in his fingers as he slowly pressed it up under her chin.

"You want to run that by me one more time?" he said sinisterly.

"I-it was Saren." she repeated as she trembled from the cold embrace of the pistol's barrel.

"Don't you lie to me, Saren's dead unless you were given the assassination order before I killed him."

"No... y-you mean that Spectre Turian? He was not Saren."

Shepard jammed the gun fiercely under her neck causing her to gag violently. Doctor Chakwa immediately tried to relinquish Shepard's brute force but to no avail.

"That WAS Saren! I killed him and his ass turned to dust! It WAS him!" he bellowed as he plucked his instrument from her throat.

"No it wasn't! That wasn't Saren! He was just another Turian pawn in the Reaper's plans! What you did, what you did to protect the Citadel was all in vain! It was only a ploy to get you out of the way." she said in watery bursts.

"How the hell do you know all this?'

"I overheard this Matriarch talking with that so called "Saren" Turian. That's why that Turian was always confused about his role. Those "Reapers" are already here."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Reapers. They're not coming, they're already here. They're just waiting for the right time to strike."

"What are they waiting for? Where are they?"

"I don't know, they just stuck something in me and branded me. And he told me to tell you this once you found that chip in me."

Shepard's eyes widened. He stood up and pointed his gun straight at her.

The once cowering girl smiled maniacally.

"So, the mighty Shepard has figured it out? I was sent to find you and deliver this message to you personally by our leader."

''By the Reapers..."

"Indeed, by the Reapers. Give it up Shepard. We are here and we're going to wipe all of you out like a bad dream. We are there when you sleep, when you eat, when you dream..."

Both Shepard and Chakwa glanced at each other, no doubt uneasiness was settling in.

"Tell me, where are they and when are they going to attack?"

She smiled again as she stood pulling out the several needles from her arms.

"Will it even benefit your cause? I think not. We are transparent only visible through the light."

Shepard clutched his gun.

"So... this is a warning?" he asked.

"Indeed, but not just a warning. Something to remember us by. My body organs are encased with nuclear explosives and by the end of this message I'll mentally trigger them. You have all of ten seconds to witness your last breath."

Shepard lifted his pistol but gasped when a sudden spray of blood erupted from the deranged girl's head. She fell hard like a puppet with severed strings onto the floor. He looked towards the doorway and saw Ashley standing with a sniper rifle, smoke lifted from its barrel.

"That was easy." she said as she tossed the rifle to the ground.

Shepard stood for a moment gazing at the lifeless body that lay before him. Blood continued to pour onto the floor as steam slowly rose from it.

"Transparent, only visible through light?" he whispered. Something about that rung in his head like a distant memory.

"Shepard, what is going on?" asked Chakwas as she held a handkerchief over her nose.

"Doc, I think there's much more to this than I thought. Hey! Joker! How long until we reach Noveria?"

Static erupted overhead.

"We are over Noveria's atmosphere."

"Then what are you waiting for? Take us in."

"Commander, the planet as you know is privately owned. We can't land unless we get clearance and since we practically destroyed their labs last time. I'm not sure they're happy with us."

"I don't care even if I blew up half their planet, their not going to have one if we don't stop this situation from happening."

"Yes sir."

The Normandy began to descend into the atmosphere, they were traveling smoothly until an unrecognizable voice emitted from the intercom.

"You are trespassing! You are no longer authorized to request permission to land! Turn back now!"

Shepard entered the cockpit fiercely.

"Screw you." he said.

"That's it, you leave us with no choice but to shoot down your vessel."

The Commander scoffed as he peered down to Joker.

"Find a place to land where we won't be bothered."

"I don't think-"

"Joker... you've said yourself there's no other pilot in the Traverse who can pilot this ship other than you. I rely on your judgment but you must come through for me."

Joker nodded, this was all that was needed.

Shepard entered the bridge where everyone stood obviously confused by the severity of the last transmission.

"Commander, what are we even here for?" asked Tali as she watched him head for the lockers.

"There's something here." he said without turning to face her.

"And what would that be?"

"Tali, don't question me."

The awkward silence was clearly evident but didn't stop him from suiting up and heading for the dispatch bay. He knew someone or something was here. The girl that tried to assassinate him wore Noverian clothes. It wasn't evident clearly but he knew the moment he saw her armor, it matched the guards that tried to kill him the last time he was here. Her intentions were secret, Noveria was a supposed secret until found by the Citadel and forced to declare its presence. Whoever was here held answers and he wasn't leaving until he received them.

"Joker! Status!" he called.

"I found an abandoned docking post. Most likely ran out of resources to keep it functioning. It's still in good shape to use either way. You sure you want to dock here?"

"Since we don't have any specifics it doesn't really matter where we dock."

"Roger."

Shepard couldn't stand the noise his boots made against the metal scaffolding. It was the only thing that connected the small docking station into the interiors of the abandoned base. Several small light rods were functioning and even that didn't provide enough light for his eyes. From what he could make out he could see the melting water trickle from the ceiling as it ran down the walls. The color of rust dotted the walls which gave the hangar an eerie feeling. He peered down to realize he was much higher than he thought aboard the scaffolding. He was also unfortunate enough to notice the farther he went the more unstable the structure became. Looking up he saw the faint outline of a door leading inside to a deep unknown. He slowed his steps and focused on reducing the amount of motion he produced, he didn't want to fall and meet a unforeseen end.

"Aah!"

Shepard nearly jumped but restrained himself to do so. He slowly turned to see someone slowly approaching him.

"Who's there?" he called out withdrawing his pistol from his side.

"It's me." called out the Asari.

Shepard sighed as he shook his head.

"I told you all to stay back until I returned. I'm going to see what's here."

"And what good would we be if you needed assistance?" she asked.

He withstood the urge to reply but he knew it wasn't worth trying to talk her out of it.

The two of them inched slowly towards the industrial door, that is, until a earsplitting snap rang in their ears. It didn't take Shepard long to realize the metal wiring that held the scaffolding to the wall had snapped causing the structure to slowly tilt. The next thing that happened took him by surprise. Just when he turned to tell Liara to be more careful only her gun remained.

She had fallen.


	7. Goodbye

**Chapter Seven: Goodbye**

**A/N: A short but important chapter. Tell me what you think. **

Shepard felt himself fall into the darkness and finally onto the wet ground only moments later. He gasped as the air from his lungs escaped from the hard impact. He was surrounded by darkness and only managed to hear the small droplets of water that fell into puddles. With little breath in him, he called, "Liara!"

He heard a faint groan come from a few feet away from him, he reached out and felt Liara's waist in which he pulled towards him.

"Don't move me." she whispered.

"How injured are you?" he asked as he managed to take in a few deep breaths. He turned on his suits emergency light. His eyes widened.

Liara lied on her side clutching one end of a metal beam that penetrated her chest. Blood oozed from her in a steady stream with no signs of stopping. Her eyes seemed distant as they stared into the darkness and her lips quivered as chills began to take her into their grip.

Shepard gasped loudly as he hovered over her, lost for words he picked her head up and rested it on his lap.

"You're gonna be okay." he said, "you're gonna be okay... baby, please don't"

He stared into her eyes and to his dismay he knew she was slipping away. He knew the worse had happened and there was absolutely nothing he could do to take back what had happened.

"Shepard..." she whispered, her voice hoarse as blood filled her lungs.

"Liara, please... you're gonna be okay. Come on, stay with me." said Shepard as he felt his tears run down his face.

"No, Shepard," She began, "I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what? What didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't notice?" she asked smiling weakly.

"No, what?"

With little strength she had she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. Shepard felt his heart skip a beat. No, no it couldn't be. His heart felt like exploding, he felt like his whole world beginning to turn itself inside out and there was nothing he could do to reverse it.

"Are- are you?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. This was the first time I had a small being inside me... I didn't know how you would react. I'm sorry. I should have told you." she said weakly.

"It's okay, it's okay. We're going back to the Normandy and everything is gonna be alright. I promise," he peered up and scanned his dark surroundings, "it's gonna be fine. I promise."

He suddenly felt her hand touch his cheek.

"Shepard, don't make promises you can't keep."

"What are you talking about," he said giving her a nervous smile, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

She gently guided his face down to hers.

"Love, you cannot save me."

Tears continued to stream down his face, his voice shaking with every word.

"Yes, I can!" he said frantically searching for a way to help her.

Liara gasped in pain.

"Shepard, find someone to make you happy. Live your life the way it meant... I'll miss you." she said lowering her hand from his face.

"Liara, "he said begging, "don't leave me."

"I love you."

Her hand fell to her side.

"LIARA!!" he yelled clutching her to his chest. He screamed in sorrow as he continued to hold her close. Tears fell like never before as he felt his soul brake. He felt his heart collapse. He felt his very meaning for being disappear.

He gently placed her onto the ground. Suddenly, he slammed his fists against the rock floor in pure rage. Again and again, he plunged his fists onto the floor causing them to numb and bleed severely as he cursed and swore to the full extent.

"Oh, I really didn't mean for that to happen." said a voice. Shepard withdrew his pistol and aimed randomly. It was pitch black and the only thing he could see was two feet of light that his suit emitted.

"Who the hell is there!?" he called out wiping his eyes.

"Don't worry yourself that. I was looking forward into killing you both myself but I can see that I went too far and killed one of you too soon."

"Show me where you are! You piece of shit! I'll KILL you for what you did!" Shepard roared as he fired off several of shots into the darkness, his suit lamp flickering in all directions.

"Now, now. There's no use in hostilities. Maybe it was best that she died, she was weighing you down."

Shepard fell to his knees.

"Just kill me."

"What?"

"I said... kill me."

"Oh, that would be too easy. I actually want to use you." '

"No deal."

Shepard cocked his pistol.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked.

Shepard opened his mouth and placed the head of the gun between his lips.

"I wouldn't do that."

Shepard took in several short breaths before pulling the trigger.


	8. To Forget is A Sin

**Chapter Eight: To Forget is A Sin**

Darkness. His whole word filled to the brim with darkness. His body felt heavy with emotions and yet it felt almost dreamlike. All of his memories drifted slowly in and out of his mind and he just viewed them like a spectator. A spectator to his own dreams. Suddenly, his surroundings brightened and Shepard found himself on his knees still holding his gun between his fingers.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered as he stared at his instrument of death.

"You did something I never thought I'd see." a voice responded.

Shepard peered up and there stood Liara with her arms folded across her chest. She stared down at him with an aggravated expression.

"Are you alive?" he found himself asking.

She shook her head as she paced around.

"Shepard, giving up like that is not like you. You're giving up on everyone who needs you, including me."

"How? How am I giving up on you? I already failed you." he said, his finger twitched on the trigger.

"I need you to finish what we were sent out to do. I need you to be strong like you were the day I met you."

He looked up at her clearly not understanding.

"I can't keep going without you, not after what we've been through."

"Shepard, nothing is far from your reach."

"You are."

She smiled.

"That's where you're wrong. I'm never far away and trust me, when the time comes, you'll see me in action."

"What do you mean?"

"That's for another time , right now, you need to go back and face yourself."

"Must I?"

"You must. You don't have much time left so I'm not going to bother to go and find her to show you."

"Who?"

She smiled...

Shepard opened his eyes, he remained in the dark but his environment felt the same. He stood and noticed his gun only several feet away from him, the confusion of whether or not he had really shot himself stood in his mind. At this point he didn't care.

"Seems you have awaken." said the disembodied voice, "I was getting worried."

Shepard ignored it as he picked up his gun and cocked it.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

Again he ignored it as he began walking through the darkness.

"Where are you going? Don't come this way."

Shepard continued on, his senses taking over his actions.

"Stop! Stop right there!" the voice begged.

Shepard did stop but not in obedience. He placed his hand on a softly gleaming wall that stood before him and began to push into it.

"Stop that!"

Shepard wound up his fist and plunged it into the glass pulling a Salarian from within its depths.

"How the hell did you know of the viewing window?" asked Anolais.

Shepard only gripped the Salarian's neck tightly.

"I'm not even going to ask how you managed to escape arrest. I just want answers."

"You'll get nothing from me, stupid human."

\ "Wrong answer."

Shepard rocketed the Salarian into parts of the viewing window still bearing fragmented glass ignoring the creature's yell of agony.

"You wanna tell me now?"

"To hell with you!"

He jammed Anolais's face into the wall next to the window with such force Shepard thought for a moment he might have killed him.

"Human filth..."

Guess not.

"Tell me, did you send an assassin to deal with me?"

"So what if I did? She was obviously unsuccessful."

"Considering you said 'she' I'll take that as a definite yes. Are you helping the Reapers?"

"Please, I'm much more civilized then that. I sent the bitch to kill you in return for my freedom from prison. Now I realize I was unsuccessful in my end. Go ahead, kill me. I'll be dead once they realize you still breathe."

"I should kill you. But I have a better idea."

The entrance hatch of the Normandy lifted and there stood Shepard holding Anolais by the shoulder. The shocked faces of everyone who waited anxiously for his return lit the room in a fiery wave.

"What the hell is HE doing here?!" roared Ashley as she rotated her shotgun around her waist and into the face of the Salarian.

"Stand down!" said Shepard, "He's an ally."

Confusion spread like wildfire.

"What the hell do you mean he's an ally? Where's Liara?" asked Tali.

Shepard glared at her before answering.

"Our good old friend, Anolais, has decided to lend us the rest of his private squads. And is even allowing us to use Noveria as a base."

"Wait, I thought Anolais worked for people who owned the planet? How does he have jurisdiction?" Garrus quarried.

"The old owners were involved in the conflict back at the citadel when Saren tried to take it over, as a result, they were killed and since there were no beneficiaries, Anolais was next in line to gain control. Simple huh?"

Everyone nodded but the thought of an enemy becoming ally was not very fathomable. Shepard called Ashley to take the disgruntled Salarian into contempt for the time being while he retreated into the comm room.

He entered feeling the sudden loss of Liara hit him with a devastating blow. He had to stay strong for the crew, the moment they realize their commander was beginning to break their moral would plummet. But it was difficult, she was no where to be found when he regained consciousness. Was her body taken? Was it possible she was still alive?

No... she died in his arms.

"Commander? Are you alright?"

The softness in Ashley's voice was actually somewhat smooth, something he never thought existed.

"I'm fine, Williams. Report back to your duties."

"Commander, even though we are both professionals which forbids us to get closer than normal it doesn't mean I don't care for you."

These words she spoke, were sudden.

"Williams, I thank you for your caring nature but we're on a mission and it cannot be disrupted."

"Stop calling me by my last name. You know damn well what my first name is."

"Ashley, just leave" he said feeling his heart beginning to become distressed.

"Not until you tell me one of two things. Where is Liara? Or what's wrong with you?"

Silence filled in the gap where Shepard's response should have been.

"She's not coming back is she?" she asked raising her hands over her lips.

Shepard looked down and then to her.

"No," he began, "she's not coming back."

"You two... were involved... weren't you?"

He nodded.

"Not to make things worse but I had a feeling you guys were an item. Call it girl's intuition." she said stepping close to him.

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you loved." she said, "I still owe you thanks."

"For what?"

"If you haven't pulled me away from that beacon, I would have surely been killed. My mind is strong enough to see what you have seen." she said.

"No problem."

"Remember her, she was a good woman."

"I will."

"To lose someone is a shame, to forgot is a sin."

"I know. I'll find a way to win this war."

"I know you will."


	9. Lily

**Chapter Nine: Lily**

Music continued to blare into the club of Flux as nightly life continued to flourish like wildfire. An Asari named Lily Di'Rombi sat quietly as she fumbled with a news panel that she bought from a passing vendor. Her silver eyes peered down and scanned the contents of today's universe news hoping to find someone worth fighting for. Her last mission took her so close to uncharted regions of the Traverse she thought she might have to start writing a will.

"Loom?" squeaked a voice.

Lily looked over her shoulder to find a small robotic orb hovering close to head as if quizzically asking for attention.

"Sorry, Lumie. I can't right now. Unless you have a better plan to get food for ourselves I suggest you help me find another contract." she said blindly selecting advertisements. Over the corner of her eye she spotted several C-Sec guards walking into the club. Out of instinct she turned herself to conceal her face and took her small pet between her fingers to silence it.

"Loom? Loom?" it squeaked.

"Quiet, they know I'm the only Asari who has you so if they see you, I'm screwed." she whispered averting her eyes from the grouping of officers. She closed her eyes hoping for them to pass and head into the corridor but no such luck existed for a bounty hunter whose on the run for illegal authorization of hired mercenaries.

She felt the nudge of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Get up." said the officer.

Lily cursed herself, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life locked up for trying to make ends meet with herself. She clutched Lumie between her palms and held it to her chest.

"Get the hell up." the officer spat, "I'll kill you right here and I won't hesitate to traumatize the whole damn place with your corpse."

A low hiss escaped Lily's lips as she pressed the small robot into her chest causing it to liquefy and enter her pores. She waited a moment before standing up to face the officer revealing an ability of hers she was afraid of using.

"I'm up." she hissed.

With her biotics she dove her fist through the officer piercing him though his abdomen, a brilliant colored sharp instrument protruded his back. Several of the other officers who were unaware of her presence at first immediately drew their weapons and fired. The mass effected projectiles soared through the air and despite their movement being over a hundred times faster than a conventional gun, they stopped dead inches from her body.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled one of the guards as he continued to fire.

"Her biotics! They're blocking our fire! Get the team down here, we're dealing with a rouge superior Asari!" said another guard.

Lily pulled out her hand from the now dead officer exposing the biotic lancer that encased it. She overflowed with biotic energy causing most of it to escape her pores and seep down to her feet like an aura of blue flames. The guards abandoned their attempts to subdue her as they turned to run but Lily unable to control herself decided otherwise.

Shepard sat in the dark of his quarters staring blankly through his fingers over at a darkened corner.

"Commander, incoming transmission from the Citadel. It seems urgent, patch you through?"

"Yeah... go ahead."

The system emitted static for a moment.

"Commander Shepard, we have a crisis here. There's a rouge Asari whose extremely gifted with biotics and she killed nearly half the C-Sec force including our special-ops squad. She's friggin' out of control and I advise you come down here with your crew. Now."

Shepard sighed.

Twenty minutes later the Normandy docked into the bay.

"Is there something wrong with the Commander? Chief Williams?" asked Tali. The two of them peered over at him, his face expressionless.

"Nothing, he's always like that." Ashley responded.

Shepard, Williams, Tali and Garrus entered through the C-Sec academy weapons drawn except Shepard who only brought a lone pistol. All of them entered the presidium where it became obvious that it had been evacuated.

"Everyone take different sectors and radio in when you find the Asari." said Shepard as he headed towards the tower. He pressed on, getting into the lift and awaiting his arrival at the high point of the citadel. The doors opened and to his surprise, he spotted an Asari sitting playfully on a nearby bench apparently having a conversation with a small orb that hovered about her head.  
"Honestly, Lumie. I hate it when I have to let you use my body, it's so straining on me and I don't know what else you can do. I don't want to regain myself and realize I'm floating in space." she said humorously, "I'm glad for the help but you don't have to overdo it."

"Ma'am?"

Lily turned to him in a child like curiosity.

"Huh?"

Shepard couldn't help feel like he met her somewhere before.

"Um, we've gotten reports about a renegade Asari roaming around here. Where were you about half an hour ago?" he asked.

"Loom?"

Lumie soared to Shepard and hovered around his head, it continued to coo and dance around him.

"I think she likes you." said Lily.

"She?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, you're really the only human that has seen Lumie. I usually hide her because she's a rare oddity and almost everyone around here is a scientist now or days and they always want to examine her. Lumie is my only friend so I can't lose her." she said smiling playfully.

"That's all well and all but have you seen a rouge Asari?"

"Oh, about that. I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

"Are you telling me it's you that killed those C-Sec officers?"

"Oh shit, did I really kill them?"

Shepard pointed his pistol at her.

"You're coming with me." he said.

She smiled very sinisterly as she grabbed her pet from the air.

"Is that so? Show me what you got."


	10. Cover

**Chapter Ten: Cover**

The Asari smiled playfully as she walked a distance away from Shepard holding her small pet between her fingers.

"Don't move." he said pulling up his pistol.

Lily giggled as she turned to him.

"I think I have heard of you before. Shepard? Commander Shepard? The savior of the Citadel? Yeah, you fit the bill. Ever since that I lost a lot of business you know? It's bad enough I have to go after petty thieves just to make things meet."

"Fact of the matter is you killed officers and you need to be brought down." he said.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible. I like to be free and occasionally do some dirty work with my friend here to earn some credits."

"You're a mercenary?"

"That's right. Didn't think this gorgeous Asari didn't know how to pick a fight?" she said running her fingers down her sides. She took Lumie within her palms and gently pushed it into her chest, again, it liquefied, entering her body. Seeing this Shepard didn't know what to make of it, all he could do was watch as this strange phenomenon was occurring. He stared feeling a sense of unparalleled uneasiness come over him. Her head hung low as if staring towards the floor and her body lifted slightly off the ground like a puppet being pulled by its strings.

"What the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Her head jerked up and with that her body became engulfed in a whirlwind of blue light, blue flames hovered over her eyes.

"Ready for me? Shepard?"

Shepard couldn't prepare for the blow he would sustain. Before he could react to the sudden theatric appearance of the Asari he felt a hardened punch to the side of the face forcing him to soar several feet into the air. As he landed with an incredible thud he was quickly swept up and slammed into a column with a thunderous roar. He couldn't even let out a gasp in pain because the force was so great. Blood trickled down his lips. Lily hovered up to him, a smile spread across her face in delight.

"Just to let you know... I stand down for no man."

Shepard noticed the Asari's biotics were the thing holding him up with such force. How did she manage to amplify her biotic skills so immensely? He felt himself being hurled back onto the floor, his gun falling from his grip and under a nearby bench.

"The mighty Commander Shepard is getting his ass kicked? This is very disappointing." she said as she sat herself over the bench where his gun laid.

"You're strong, I'll give you that." he said forcing himself to his knees, "But... I'm nowhere near done yet. I've had worse."

The blue aura around her disappeared and her pet hovered aimlessly around her shoulder. She stared at Shepard in deep satisfaction.

"Well, what are you going to do? You know very well I can kill you in a second."

"Bullshit."

"What did you say?" her voice harsh.

Lily heard the cock of a gun behind her, turning around in panic she found herself being confronted. Ashley stood with her shotgun pointed straight at the Asari whose face was full of surprise.

Shepard sat with his arms folded, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers from this Asari. Her eccentric personality was far too unpredictable to rely on her word alone and since there wasn't a strong enough police force to deal with criminals he would have to resort to keeping them for the time being. He leaned over the small desk keeping his eyes on this "Lily" who seemed to be asleep sitting straight up in her chair. The Commander quickly glanced under the table making sure her restraints were securely fastened. He came up from under the desk and gasped shortly when he saw her staring at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked monotonically.

"Don't flatter yourself." he remarked

"What the hell do you want me for? Besides the fact I did away with a few C-Sec officers? Are you gonna ask me to be part of your squad or something? My going rate is 300 credits an hour."

"Shut up, damn, your annoying."

He got up slamming his chair into the desk.

"That's mean. Why not let me help you find the Reapers?"

Shepard stopped pacing for a moment when the word struck his ears.

"How do you know about them?"

"I actually don't know much about them,"she smirked, "I just heard something about this from some Salarian. Anolais, I think his name was. He hired me to do some job but before I could do it, you had to deal with that Saren character and my target was killed during the attack so I lost business. Pretty much that's it. I think you could use another hand."

"I'll consider it."

"Then can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"


	11. Di'Rombi

**Chapter Eleven: Di'Rombi**

**A/N: Please read and review. **

"How long have you been a mercenary?" asked Shepard.

"I don't know, I remember as a kid I was trained to be an assassin but I wasn't so great on stealth and I was ultimately converted to a soldier killer."

Shepard leaned back into his chair, his eyes examining the Asari who seemed wholesomely depressed.

"What's your name?"

"Lily Di'Rombi. I'm 103 years of age if you wanted to know." she said. Lily wasn't a pure breed Asari, that much Shepard knew, he could tell by her features. Her eyes were a piercing silver and instead of the pure aqua blue skin tone a pure Asari would posses she held a deep tan color complexion. The marks around her face resembled tribal tattoos and when not in an aggressive state her voice was soothing and quiet.

"You seem depressed." he said.

"Well, by the fact you arrested me. You have me tied up to this chair on your ship. I don't do well with tight areas. I need to be free."

"I'm sorry for holding you but you committed an offense and I have no choice but to contain you for the time being," he said standing, "I have to get back onto the bridge for now, until I can find a room for you to take up you'll have to stay here for now."

"Commander?"

A sudden chill resonated through his spine. The way she she said "Commander" was too familiar.

"Yes?" he responded.

"I'm hungry. It's been a while since I managed to get enough credits to buy anything to eat."

"Sure, I'll be back in a moment."

Shepard exited leaving her in the darkened room. She stared at her lap.

"He looks so familiar to him." she whispered, "the resemblance is too real."

"He does, doesn't he?"

Lily felt her heart skip a beat, fear was beginning to scratch at her.

"How the hell did you find me?" she whispered turning her head towards the darkened corner where the disembodied voice hissed at her.

"Child, who was it to say I've gone? You cannot get rid of me."

A black mist slithered towards her chair like a plague winding around her.

"What do you want? I have nothing to give you."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

A faint outline of a man approached the dimmed light of the room, his long arms flowing over her shoulders.

"Regarding the Commander. You know what he is capable of not to mention he has an eerie resemblance to your lover... the one you betrayed."

"Shut up! I didn't betray him!"

"Oh? Who was the one who led him to his demise? The one who led him into the ambush and simply walked away with a handful of credits."

Lily felt her heart sink, she knew the words that slithered from his lips were true but she regretted the decisions she made in her past. To live right now was a sin that she must accept and somehow repent. The hardest part was to know she did betray the only human to ever love her.

"I don't want to do it, whatever you want, I won't do it."

"Why not? If you complete this last mission for me, I'll grant you your freedom and I'll make you rich. No longer will you prostitute yourself for the highest bidder for food, you'll be free."

The figure vanished before Lily screamed in frustration.

"I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN PUPPET!"

Shepard burst into the room holding his gun and pointing frantically in all directions.

"What the hell is going on?" he questioned.

Lily peered up at him with watery eyes.

"Can you untie me? Please?"

Shepard did so but was quickly taken back when the Asari grabbed hold of him and hugged him. She clutched him like a child to her mother and began to whimper softly. Unaware of the recent event that shook her all he could do was stand awkwardly still.

Moments later the mess hall echoed with the sounds of chatter and conversations as it began to overlay the tense atmosphere that seemed to stalk the entire crew. Laughter began to erupt in small bursts which somehow drew attention away from important matters for the time being, Shepard entered around toward the hall accompanying him was Lily who kept her head down. Shepard couldn't help but smile at this, only a few hours ago was she trying to hurt him and now she was hiding behind him like some child. Her personality was indeed erratic. As the two entered, the hall got somewhat quiet. The uneasiness of the sudden dim of volume alerted Lily causing her to back away even further behind Shepard.

"Commander, you do realize that Asari is behind you right?" asked Williams as she placed her hand over her pistol.

"Settle down, I know. She didn't want to eat alone so she's dining with us. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, Commander. It's just odd that you're inviting someone who just murdered a few officers and nearly did away with yourself over to eat with us. Aren't you concerned she might do something? Should be take her lightly?"

"Ash, I've been through a lot and it won't hurt to let her eat just this once with us. I mean, who knows, if she cooperates I might have to recruit her."

The suggestion made several people lean back in the chairs in surprise. Lily looked up to him in confusion.

"You don't mind taking me in?" asked Lily?

"Not really, you and I both know the reason why. And..." he turned to her, "you remind me of someone."

Oddly enough most of the crew resumed their conversations except Chief Williams who stared silently at the two, her fist clenching beneath the table.

They sat together, Lily and Shepard, in a quiet fashion. Shepard couldn't help but keep his eyes on her. She had a totally different personality than Liara, in fact they were polar opposites. They looked similar except Lily had more exotic features. So what was the big deal? What was making him become interested in her? Something within him was calling for her, something was drawing him to her in curiosity and for pity.

"Here." said Shepard as he handed her a plate of breaded poultry. Lily eyed it for a moment and then looked at him.

"What's this?" she asked poking it with her finger.

"Never had human food? It's chicken."

"Chick-en? Sounds disgusting."

"Just try it." he said taking a bite from his own dish. The Asari eyed it for a moment before chomping a massive portion out of it. Everyone watched.

She looked at everyone and made a face.

"You okay?" asked Shepard.

"Where's your lavatory?" she asked.

"Down by the lockers. Why?"

"I'm going to puke."


	12. Judgement

**Chapter Twelve: Judgement**

**A/N: The story begins to twist...**

Shepard stared at the ceiling, his thoughts mildly keeping him from slipping into a sleep. Over his body he felt the scars, sores, bruises and other inflictions his body sustained in less than a galactic year. He lost his only real close relationship and yet his inability to accept emotions prevented him from grieving the loss. His mind couldn't rest. The only thing he could focus on was the low humming of Normandy's engines. The sound was soothing and almost rocked him to sleep until he heard the hissing of his quarters door open.

He sat up unable to focus his eyes fast enough to see who had entered. The doors closed sending him back into the darkness. The foot of his bed sank slowly as if whoever had entered was hesitant of being inside.

"Who's there?" Shepard called out.

"It's me."

Ashley's voice echoed softly within his ears suddenly inducing a sense of calmness within him.

"What's the problem?" he asked trying his best to sit up without feeling the fatigue to lay back. The silence between them revealed Ashley's hesitance to the matter. Shepard could feel her tremble but due to his sluggish reaction time he couldn't properly ask her.

"John, can we talk?"

The sudden use of his first name sent a sudden chill through his stomach.

"Sure, I mean, it's only two in the morning." he said sarcastically. He heard her breathe out forcefully.

"Why don't you pay any attention to me?"

"What?"

"Just listen to me. You're always doing the mission. You're always off somewhere else leaving me here on the ship to entertain everyone else."

"Williams, the mission is what matters. Without this being done there won't be anything to return to. You have to understand our mission, our objective, is what's important."

"Stop feeding me that shit." she scoffed.

"Watch yourself Williams." he retorted.

"No! You watch it! You're the one who got involved with the damn Asari before the mission. Don't give me that shit that you were for the mission when you were sleeping around with her."

Shepard tore off from his bed so fast that it made Ashely panic, she backed away and hit the wall behind her as his presence towered over her. She felt his palms hit the wall behind her head and his eyes that seemed to be engulfed in pure fury as it lowered down to hers.

"What the hell is your problem?" he hissed.

"Nothing, I'll leave." she said turning her head away from him.

"Tell me."

"No, I'll go."

"Tell me." he repeated.

"I'm sorry. Just let me go."

"I said tell me."

She sighed as Shepard saw her slowly break down. Her lower lip quivered slightly as her eyes began to water and strain from keeping them from touching his stare.

"Why don't you love me like you did her?" she confessed.

A wave of confusion washed over him as he stood straight releasing her from his aggressive appeal.

"I don't understand." he said calmly. She finally looked at him with tears running down her face and fear dwelling within them. She sniffled before responding,

"You're the only person that really gave a damn about me. My parents, my family... they're all living their own life and I'm here wishing I had something more to live up to. I try to make myself good enough for everyone and no one wants to take me in. Every person I trusted has one way or another left me and I have no one."

"What about your younger sister?"

"She's... she's with some guy and she doesn't keep in touch with me anymore. My parents are focusing on her now since I'm already in the service and they don't even keep in touch."

"So you're lonely? Big deal, we all can be sometimes." he said turning away from her.

"Do you honestly think it's that simple?"

"Simple is nothing I've experienced. Everything has something else leading to it." he spoke in a whisper.

"John, just answer me this. Do you really want your lineage to die? If you end up with a race other than us then your human genes would be lost to billions of years of alien genes. Your human line ends with you. Do you want that to happen?"

"Ash, I can't answer that because who am I to state my opinion."

"Do you even care for me anymore?"

"I never though I'd see you get this soft on me, Williams."

"Because I can trust you."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her she kissed his lips.

Lily placed her back against the wall adjacent to Shepard's door. Looking anymore made her stomach hurt and stiff. She didn't understand why she was getting upset by the situation. She didn't even know him that well. Even if he showed her compassion and sincerity which was something almost no one has ever given her, there wasn't a good valid reason as to why she felt this way.

He did resemble him though. He really did look like Artemis.

"Ah, child. You're starting to become too attached. Remember you have a job to accomplish and it will become even harder to do if you start to love him. You've made that fatal mistake once before and look how well that turned out." said the disembodied voice within the darkness of the stair well.

"Shut it, he's just a nice guy. I ain't getting attached.

"Oh? Then why did I sense the humanoid emotion of 'love' in your mind?"

"Just shut the hell up." she spat quietly.

"Complete your job, that's all I recommend."

"I ain't doing it."

"I beg your pardon?" the voice recoiled. A sudden black cloud emitted from the darkness pinning her to wall with dramatic force.

"I'm not doing it." she wheezed.

"Oh really? Now you don't have a choice. If you don't complete your assignment you will die such a painful death I'm sure you will wish you were dead. I will kill you myself in front of that man with my bear hands."

The next morning the crew sat within the comm room.

"Don't you all think it's kind of interesting that there's been absolutely no crime within the Traverse for days? It's like all of the crime lords, thieves and what not went into hiding." said Shepard as he turned to the hesitant Anolais, "I thought you said your fleet would be at the rendezvous point today?"

"Why yes, they ought to be here. Just give them more time." he said.

"For your sake I hope you aren't lying."

"Oh no, I wouldn't even shutter to think of such reason to do so. But I'm afraid I failed to mention one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I believe the world you humans originate is in utter danger."

"You figure? Every world is in danger." said Shepard sarcastically.

"True but I recommend that you take extreme caution."

Shepard nodded as he turned his sights to Lily who sat quietly inconspicuously drawing attention to herself.

"I have a few questions for you." he said. She peered up quickly.

"Yes?"

He motioned for everyone to leave, ignoring the sudden gaze Williams gave him. Shepard then reached into a small tube like container and pulled out a small orb like creature.

"I see you kept her safe." said Lily.

"Well it wasn't my idea to keep this thing in here. It sorta hid when we got you here and ever since it remained in here."

Lumie hovered playfully over to Lily who smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hello, did you behave?" she asked twirling the small orb with her finger.

"Lily."

"Sir?"

"Please explain to me what the hell is this 'Lumie'?" he asked. The orb hovered between her palms.

"To be honest, I'm not even sure. My mother gave this to me right before she left. It was just a dense metal ball though. It wasn't until I met ... him... that it began to glow and take on a personality."

"Meet him? What do you mean?"

Lily felt a wave of sorrow wash over her.

"I met someone, several years ago. He was a human like you who took me aboard his ship when I was at my lowest. We became close and things got serious."

"What happened?"

"He... uh... passed away."

"That's rough. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it's alright. Anyway, after that the metal ball that I always carried around for luck suddenly began to glow. One day it began to float and follow me and the suddenly it started talking to me."

"You mean make those weird sounds."

"Yeah. And then after that I found out I can merge with it. Every time I repeat this old rhyme my mother used to tell me while holding Lumie, we merge and I become something else."

"Something else?"

"It's hard to explain. Once I merge with her I loose control of myself. I'm still conscious of what happens but I'm unable to do anything. My biotics become so immense that I can die at any moment from using it. It's really like I'm gambling with my life every time I merge but I do it to get out of situations I know I can't do alone. I feel like this is my mother's gift to me. For leaving me."

"I know how it feels to be robbed of your parents." said Shepard.

"I guess we have a lot more common."

"I guess you're right."

The alarms started to blare with excessive screeches.

"Commander, the Citadel has picked up a massive relay shift in the Traverse." said Joker over the intercom.

"That's all well and nice Joker but what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that whatever traveled through the mu relay was so big and numerous it actually pulled the relay's out of orbit and are on a collision course to the Sol System."

"What the hell is going on?!" barked Shepard.

Lily knew what was happening. It was just like before. The stars were aligning and beginning to guide her to her destiny. Just like with her Prothean lover... the Reapers have begun to strike.


	13. New Alliance

**Chapter Thirteen: New Alliance**

**Read and review. **

Shepard exited the Normandy, the very thought of failing without even beginning to develop a plan of his own only infuriated him further. To know that the enemy was but a breath away, only around a simple corner and the burden of his mission only weighed him down further. His steps echoed down the wards hall like the ticking of time. Time was something he loathed. Continuing down the presidium he turned into the embassy and darted for the stairs towards the human quarters.

"Commander, I must ask you to leave your weapons here." stated the Asari secretary. Shepard shot her a look before saying, "Shut up."

He knew there wasn't much time. There wasn't ever enough time for anything. No matter how much he gave back to the universe his duties ceased to relinquish their grip on his shoulders. Heat generated throughout his body as his jaw clenched and fists trembled and yet to be asked to relinquish his gun just to satisfy the protocol of such a mundane code of law was absurd.

"Sir, I'm not going to ask you again. Please hand in your weaponry before heading into the embassy."

Shepard's holster unbuckled as the gun being housed rocketed up between his fingers and towards the Asari. His eyes reflected the dark lighting behind him staring with deep fury. The Asari secretary stared in horror as his eyes hovered over the sights of the pistol, his brows sharp and wicked and his cheek bones high and protruded. This was the first time he felt his mind urge his fingertip to pull on the trigger. He felt his insides call for justification. He wanted to be justified.

"Shepard! Get up here now!"

His mind cleared focusing on the captain's voice but he didn't turn away without giving the secretary one last look that seemed to whisper to her, "you're lucky."

He entered the room where several species of alien awaited, they all turned towards him as his presence seemed to make them all slightly at ease. He sat at an empty seat carefully trying not to attain a gaze from anyone in the room, he didn't need to feel the antagonistic stares to understand his lack of planning.

"We're still waiting for one more person." said the captain.

Sudden footsteps echoed behind him like the situation was being perfectly choreographed behind closed doors. He sat watching Lily as her eyes averted away from him.

"You are one of them aren't you?" said one of the Asari's who stood in the room. Lily immediately backed away as the sudden alarm of her presence caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about?" retorted Lily. Shepard couldn't help but sit at the edge of his chair as he watching both Asari women begin to engage in what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"You're different. Every Asari in this room can tell. The Matriarch said a representation of our Goddess would appear in our time of need and you fit the bill."

Lily peered over the young Asari's shoulder to see her entourage was clearly becoming excited by the sudden accusation. This was becoming much more difficult than anticipated, it wasn't as nearly as hard then her last major assignment, then again, she knew there was something different about this era in her life. After centuries of being cursed and forced to live each era of humanity from beginning to its inevitable end it always repeated the same pattern. Awaken to a new universe only to end it with your bare hands.

"No, I'm afraid I'm nothing of the sort."

Shepard peered over to the captain and said, "Is this what you asked me to come here for?"

The captain shook his head as he placed his hand into the air signaling for complete silence as he took the floor.

"Listen everyone! We are here to discuss pressing matters at hand. As all of you know each of your defense grids have detected great shifts in the mass relay's in your respected region which is obviously a great cause of concern. We need to gather what remaining resources we have to counter act this or face the consequences of collisions all over the Traverse."

One of the Asari stepped from her entourage.

"We have none to worry. We have found our savior." she said glancing over to Lily.

"We all do respect but we must rely on factorial techniques to stop such a problem." said a Salarian. The Asari beamed at him.

"It's true. One of our Matriarchs have predicted such an event and has seen a savior to save the universe."

"How do you know it's this Asari?" asked the captain as he glanced at Lily, "You hardly know her and yet to make such a claim doesn't create doubt?"

"Captain Anderson." said a voice. Everyone turned to the now sliding door that revealed the silhouette of a woman. An aged Asari entered, her face expressionless and sharp. She continued in her arms folded behind her back and her headpiece displaying her authority. She peered over to Lily with hard eyes before turning to the Captain, "My apostle speaks the truth. We Asari believe in our faith, in our Goddess, she has given us a savior and I know it to be this one because she is unlike us."

Lily felt her eyes slightly widen and her insides begin to tremble.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shepard. The Matriarch glanced at Lily.

"You do not deny your biotics surpass even my own?" she asked her. Lily couldn't find an alternative response.

"No."

"You also don't deny you have the ability to detect biotic strength and that you are not a pure breed of us?"

"No."

"Your complexion, your eyes... the same I envisioned." she continued, "you are one of us and yet you are not. Your time will come to prove to us who you are."

An aggravated Turian stepped from the darkness as he swiftly threw away the issue as nonsense.

"Pushing this aside we still need a plan of defense. These relays are coming in faster than the speed of light. We need a course of action."

"And that's what we're planning to do." said the Captain as he turned to Shepard. The Commander's eyes darted toward the aged man raising a brow.

"I'm assuming you want me to be the catalyst?"

"Well to be honest, I've already came up with a little something but I was hoping we would find an alternative before I shared this one. Only recently we've found a source of power from the Mu Relays. A giant station that divides the current of mass effects between the relays is right off the edge of the Traverse. Getting there would be difficult, your ship's fuel will only be slightly enough to get there so you will need to make a beeline for it. This station can stop the current feed to the relays ultimately ceasing their cataclysmic course towards habitable planets."

Shepard thought, his mind comprehending the vast dangers that lurked within the plan that would potentially become their salvation. He would be traveling nearly fifty times farther than his last mission to Illos.

"Send the coordinates to the Normandy, I'm leaving now." said Shepard as he stood to walk. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be joining you." said the Asari Matriarch as she signaled to her crew.

"Us too." said several Turians.

The door behind him opened revealing a parade of species, all of them holding weapons and wearing human armor. Asari, Krogan, Quarians, Turians, Volus and Salarians entered marching into the room and turning to Shepard. He couldn't figure out the degree of what was happening until one of each specie stepped from the group.

"Commander Neira, I am the military leader of the Asari. The people of our race have granted Commander Shepard of the Human Alliance full access to our fleet." stated the Asari. A Volus, Salarian, Quarian and Krogan stepped from their respected groups.

"Special Sargent Ickris Savage of the Salarian fleet."

"Military Major Crux of the remaining Krogan force."

"Lieutenant Karizora Al'Kora of the Quarian Army."

The Volus military leader seemed hesitant.

"Captain Sarcum of the Independent Volus fleet."

Shepard looked over to the captain who wore a pleased smile.

"There you have it, Shepard. You've been given your new crew. Don't fail."


	14. Unforseen

**Chapter Fourteen: Unforseen **

The night seemed to welcome Shepard like a warm parent. Its calming embrace fixated on his worries and fears. Standing there, at the balcony of the Citadel, watching occasional ships soar pass the sky like stars that seemed to fall from heaven and take refuge in star dust.

Thoughts rushed through his mind like falling snow. One by one he contemplated the outcomes, the risks, the chances of his success with such a fleet. Will this be his moment of triumph? Or humankind's greatest mistake? Either way there wasn't any room for second guesses. He needed to end this war between man and machine or forever be looked upon by future races as the one who couldn't deliver them to peace.

"Shepard?" a soft voice called out from the empty corridor. Shepard made no attempt to turn around nor respond. He knew very well he was being followed when he arrived here, "Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head.

"Of course not, you've caught me in my quiet mode." he insisted as he gripped the railing beneath his abdomen.

"Were you thinking of her?" asked Lily as her azure silhouette emerged from the shadows. In truth, behind his thoughts of war and conquer, he was in fact thinking of Liara. No longer where his memories of her ones that made him scowl but in fact they calmed his ever conflicted mind just like the soft glow of the stars that illuminated his very body. His memories had finally befriended him or was it the other way around?

"If you're talking about Williams... then no." he responded shifting his gaze to the lower cities.

"I meant that other Asari. The one you were in love with."

"I'm going to assume you've read the engagement documents that almost processed. Either that or Williams but that doesn't really matter anymore does it?" he said.

"No, I know nothing of that. I can tell what people are thinking and act accordingly. That's how I managed to survive so many encounters with other mercenaries. It's also not a gift I was born with." she replied.

"Oh? Mind sharing how you came across that ability?"

Lily peered down at feet, his question nearly begged her to reveal who she really was. To do so would ruin her chance to reveal another secret that she desperately wanted to tell him. Something that she hadn't felt towards anyone since her last encounter which ultimately ended with her betrayal. Would delivering her feelings to him also condemn him?

"I... I... I was cursed." she hesitated. All she could do at this moment was stare at him with his back turned to her. Go ahead and ridicule me, she thought.

He began to chuckle. Her brows raised in suspicion.

"Cursed huh? Well, we all have our demons."

"You have no idea." she remarked. Shepard sighed.

"How old are you, Lily?"

The question felt like a blow to the stomach. How could she tell him she was as old as 100 universes from beginning of time to the extinction of all races? How could you measure an infinite number? How old is someone who never really aged?

"I don't remember," was the only thing she could come out with.

"Well, judging by the tone of your voice you must be older than me. I'm only 33." he said as he sat at the doorway to the balcony. His back had suddenly begun to ache.

"You're really young, Shepard."

She couldn't help but think aloud.

He smiled.

"I know. I probably won't live this time tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything can't go as planned. It's part of life and I'm pretty sure my plans no matter who elaborate they may be, in the end, might fail. I've might have already doomed the universe to redo itself." he said with a clear smile on his face. Lily, however, nearly felt tears rush to the brim of her eyes. It was happening all over again and yet the choice no matter which route she took would end up in destruction and despair. In less than 48 hours the final decision would have to be made through her. Would she kill the commander like the last thousands of commanders that lead the same fleet on a final onslaught against the Reapers or would she allow him to be killed by the machines? After all, being the Mother of the Reapers did have its downfalls.

"Shepard..."

"Hey, sit with me. I would love to join you in the dark but standing for nearly three hours really killed my legs."

"Why were you standing for so long anyway?"

"Just to see if I could."

"You humans are very enigmatic things."

"I know."

Lily plotted herself next to the commander whose head rested upon the metal doorway. His eyes seemed heavy and his overall spirit seemed flushed.

"Are you alright?"

"Tired. That's all."

"You should get some rest. I should leave you."

"No, stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't say it if I weren't."

Both Asari and Human sat close not uttering a word until, "What kind of woman was she?"

"Huh?"

"Liara. You're thinking about her right now."

"Well, since there's no use in trying to get out it now. She was strong willed, not at first mind you but she did fill that void I had for a while. I really did feel love for her even though she wasn't my own specie."

"Love yet need not an identity but faith." Lily whispered.

"I guess." he whispered back.

Her voice trembled. The reason behind it unknown but he could feel the small irregular vibrations in her voice. It didn't bother him, he didn't need to hear her to tell she wanted something from him. Her eyes couldn't leave his. Her eyes spelled sorrow in ways he never thought a person could exhibit. He could tell something happened in her past that forbade her to reveal it. He wanted to know.

His hand traveled to her leg which lied outstretched by his own. She wore a beige skirt that traveled down to her knees and military styled boots that were tarnished with wear and tear. Her exquisite frame hidden by a flexible flask jacket but this didn't stop from animal intuition from approaching both of them.

She allowed him to touch her. Something she hadn't allowed anyone to do in... God knows when. She wanted to feel loved, she wanted to feel his embrace. She wanted someone to love her. She needed it.

He leaned over her and gently grazed his lips under her ear and said, "Remember me."


End file.
